Captured
by jenkin
Summary: Mukuro was caught by Byakuran and held as a prisoner. (Rated M for future chappies)


**A/N This is a side story about what happens between Mukuro and Byakuran in my story You aren't mine? **

Byakuran opened a bag a marshmallows, as he stared at Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro glared at him as he watched Byakuran eat a handful of marshmallows. Mukuro was sitting on the floor, helplessly handcuffed to a rusted pipe. Mukuro looked around the dark room, it was very old from the looks of it. A single light hung from the ceiling which allowed the bloodstains on the walls to be seen. There was nothing in the room that could be used as a weapon against Byakuran, at least not against someone as powerful as him. Mukuro could tell Byakuran was contemplating what to do with him. A sly smirk appeared on Byakuran's face, "I can't decide what to do with you Mukuro-kun. Like I told the young Vongola boss, torture is so old fashioned. I mean in some ways it's pretty fun, and I have to punish spies. However, I have a better idea on what to do with my cute Mukuro-kun." Byakuran crumpled his empty marshmallow bag and threw it on the ground. He walked over to Mukuro and crouched down until he was at eye level with Mukuro. Byakuran leaned in and kissed Mukuro, he bit Mukuro's lip making Mukuro gasp slightly. Byakuran used this opportunity to insert his tongue into Mukuro's sweet mouth.

Mukuro struggled against the handcuffs. 'This bastard.' Mukuro kicked Byakuran in the stomach making Byakuran land on his butt. Mukuro spat onto the floor," Kufufu I'm not that weak." Byakuran stood up and wiped the dirt off his clean white pants. The smirk that appeared on Byakuran's face sent shivers down Mukuro's spine. Mukuro's life was in this man's hands, he had to watch his mouth.

"I'm glad, if you were then I'd have to kill you." Byakuran turned off the light and walked out of the room, leaving Mukuro in the darkness. Mukuro pondered over what Byakuran was thinking. 'I don't understand that man at all. What on earth is he trying to accomplish by keeping me here? If he's trying to lure out the Vongola boss then it'd probably work. The Vongola boss is a fool, he'd actually try to rescue someone who tried to kill him. However, the Vonogla boss isn't ready to fight the Millefiore. Reborn would probably talk Sawada Tsunayoshi out of making any rash thoughts. So, even if he wanted the Vongola boss to come he'd have to wait. If he knows that, what's the point of keeping me here?' Mukruo shifted his legs a little so he could lean his head against the wall. Mukuro was used to the darkness, so he simply fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey Mukuro-kun." Mukuro snapped his eyes open and turned to see Byakuran's grinning face. Byakuran was holding a silver tray that had what appeared to be food. Byakuran sat down and stared at Mukuro, who then shifted uncomfortably.

"I've brought you breakfast. You can't use your hands, so, I'll feed you . Say ahh~"

"I don't want it, why would I accept food from an enemy?"

"Open your mouth," it wasn't a question but a demand. The look in Byakuran's eyes changed, and slightly shocked Mukuro. Mukuro stared at Byakuran then weakly opened his mouth. Byakuran slowly put a spoon with hot chicken soup in Mukuro's mouth. Byakuran sighed," How boring," he mumbled. He took out the keys to the handcuffs and set them down on the floor. 'This is my chance!' Mukuro roundhouse kicked Byakuran and tried to get the keys. Byakuran caught Mukuro's kick and spread his legs wider. Mukuro paused for a moment realizing the situation he was in. Taking the keys out had been a trap, all to see what kind of reaction Mukuro woud have. Byakuran chuckled at the fearful look on Mukuro's usually stoic face.

"Never mind, I take that back. Playing with Mukuro-kun is quite fun." Byakuran stood up and picked the keys up. He left the light on this time and left the room again. Mukuro stared at the food that Byakuran brought in, and watched the steam come off the food. He kicked the tray in anger and watched the soup spill onto the floor. 'I don't know what he's trying to do.' Mukuro struggled against the handcuffs again, it was no use, he couldn't escape. Byakuran walked into the room again and smiled as he noticed the spilt soup.

"Oh my, it seems like your soup fell over." Byakuran opened another bag of marshmallows. "I just thought I'd let you know your partner, was caught."

"What partner?" 'Does this mean they caught Colonello?' Byakuran took out a handful of marshmallows and quickly ate them. Byakuran offered a marshmallow to Mukuro who turned his head away in response.

"Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about."

"Kufufu I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I see," Byakuran said eating another handful of marshmallows. He threw the bag onto the ground again, turned off the light and walked out of the room. Mukuro sat there for a little while before falling asleep again.

"Wakey wakey Mukuro-kun," Byakuran said holding a silver tray with a bowl of soup. Mukuro slowly opened his eyes, it had been several months since he was first captured. Byakuran repeated the same process everyday, with the occasional kiss and slight touching. Mukuro sighed, he hated everyday of being in the cell. Every morning Byakuran would walk into the room with a bowl of soup, then leave after he fed Mukuro. When Mukuro rejected eating the soup, it was practically forced down his throat. What's worse though was that he was beginning to look forward to when Byakuran kissed him. Everytime Byakuran kissed him, he'd get a tingling feeling in his chest. He hated himself, Byakuran had his life in the palm of his hand, and he was slightly enjoying it. Mukuro bit his lip, he couldn't even fight back anymore. Byakuran was to powerful, and everything Mukuro did in protest didn't effect him at all. Mukuro did everything to try and escape, he tried contacting Chrome, even his idiot disciple. However, everything he tried didn't work, it was impossible.

"Why don't you kill me already?" Byakuran stared at Mukuro and smiled.

"It'd be a waste to kill someone as interesting as you." Byakuran smiled as he blew onto a spoon to cool off the soup. Mukuro frowned, it was the same answer every time.

"What's interesting about me? I'm a full grown, smelly, man who hasn't had a bath in months, and hasn't been able to move from this spot in who knows how long." Byakuran stared at Mukuro and smiled again.

"No matter what you look like you'll always be beautiful. I've been letting you rot away in this small cell for around half a year and you still haven't lost your charm. My plan failed, even after I told you that we beat the Vongola group, you didn't lose face. You're certainly very interesting, that's why I've been keeping you here. I seem to have taken a liking to you. So, won't you stay with me?" Byakuran took out the keys and undid Mukuro's handcuffs. Mukuro's arms fell to his side, the sudden change in position hurt. Mukuro looked up at Byakuran in confusion. 'Am I free?' Byakuran stood up,"follow me." Mukuro attempted to stand up, but, couldn't manage to walk and fell almost instantly. He'd been trapped in the cell so long he'd forgotten how to use his arms and legs correctly. Mukuro reached out and feebly grabbed the rim of Byakuran's white pants.

"Oh, you can't walk?" Byakuran turned around and picked Mukuro up carrying him bridal style. Mukuro was quiet, he didn't know how to react to the news he heard earlier. Byakuran walked down the corridor and entered a brightly lit elevator. Byakuran pushed a button and patiently waited for the doors to open again. When the doors opened again, they walked down a long corridor and entered the room they previously fought in. A redhead with glasses was sitting on the couch reading what seemed to be an important document. Irie Shoichi stood up and walked over to Byakuran, with the document still in his hands.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Later," Byakuran said walking past Irie.

"Like I said its," Irie stopped when Byakuran glared at him. He set the document on the table and quickly walked out of the room.

"Now what do you want to do Mukuro-kun?" Mukuro stared at Byakuran, even though he was out of the cell, he was still to weak to he fight against Byakuran again.

"Bath." Byakuran smiled at the request and walked into the bathroom. Byakuran set Mukuro on the counter and turned the knob for hot water on the bath. Byakuran turned to Mukuro and began undressing him.

"W-wait what are you doing?" Mukuro tried to get Byakuran to stop but was to weak. Mukuro bit his lip in irritation, he needed to be stronger. Byakuran continued taking Mukuro's sweat stained shirt off.

"What do you mean? I am undressing you."

"Yes, but, why?"

"Because, you can hardly move your arms. So, I get the joy of undressing you." Byakuran quickly slid Mukuros holey pants down to Mukuro's ankles. Mukuro blushed, as Byakuran picked him up again, and set him in the hot water.

"Do I need to clean you to?" Mukuro lifted his arms, he was still to sore to freely move his hands. Mukuro closed his eyes, slid back and relaxed in the warm water.

"You can wash my hair," Mukuro said as he scrubbed the dirt off his hands. Byakuran smiled and picked up Mukuro's long hair. He put soap on his hand and began gently massaging Mukuro's head. Mukuro hadn't felt so relaxed and calm in a long time, even if Byakuran was an enemy it still felt good.

"It seems your hair grew a few inches while you were in the cell." Byakuran rinsed Mukuro's long hair and handed Mukuro the body wash. Mukruo opened the cap and poured the green liquid on his hand. Byakuran stood up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Mukuro scrubbed the dirt off his body until he was perfectly clean. Mukuro stood up and got out of bath. He wrapped a long white towel around his waist and looked into the mirror. 'What exactly is he planning? I still can't figure that man out.'

Mukuro put on a clean long sleeved shirt and pants that were entirely to big for him, he couldn't find any underwear. He picked up a hairbrush, then brushed all of the knots out of his hair. He put his hair up in his usual pineapple hairstyle, and set the brush down again. Mukuro stared into the mirror again, inspecting his appearance. He'd lost a lot of weight, he wasn't emaciated thanks to Byakuran, but, he was slightly underweight. He sighed, he had no weapon, his rings were taken away, and illusions wouldn't work on Byakuran. Even if he tried to escape, he was on the 16th floor and they would find him. He walked out of the room to see Byakuran munching on some marshmallows, and reading the document. Byakuran set the document down as he stood up.

"Do you feel better Mukuro-kun? There are a lot of things we can do now since the Vongola has been taken down. Now we won't have anymore annoying flies trying to rescue you. Aren't you glad we can finally go on a date?" Byakuran walked over to Mukuro and kissed him. Mukuro closed his eyes,' it feels good.' Mukuro opened his eyes and pushed Byakuran away.

"Stop." Byakuran frowned and sat back down on the couch. Byakuran grabbed Mukuro's wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

"It's impossible to escape, Mukuro-kun," he whispered and licked the tip of Mukuro's ear. Mukuro flinched and stared into Byakuran's eyes.

"You should give up, your friends abandoned you once they heard I killed you. I even killed the second spy so they wouldn't find out you're alive."

"Kufufu they know I'm alive. The Vongola haven't surrendered yet, they simply went into hiding." Mukuro got off of Byakuran's lap and picked up the paper. Mukuro inspected the paper and smirked.

"This paper is only proof that your words are lies. You haven't even found the Vongola's hiding place yet." Byakuran smirked, and clasped his hands together.

"So?" He grabbed Mukuro's wrist again and pinned him down on the couch. "I'm still stronger than you."


End file.
